


Perverse but Lovely

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Come play, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Getting off fast in the Ministry toilet while everyone was waiting to flush in wasn't exactly the time to go for two orgasms from one cock, but who was Draco to complain?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverse but Lovely

Getting off fast in the Ministry toilet while everyone was waiting to flush in wasn't exactly the time to go for two orgasms from one cock, but who was Draco to complain?

Potter had just emptied up his arse from behind ( _"Fuck, your arse, Malfoy…"_ a grunting groan against his neck, and who was Draco to care if it was verb or interjection?), and Draco had come into his own hand, the thing going fast as a jack rabbit, and that was lovely. Really. They should then just take their turns in the bowl and act like they'd arrived at work one right after the other, and oh what a coincidence, Auror Potter; I didn't even know you were behind me ~~even though you were repetitively driving your cock up my bum and telling me how much you loved it.~~.

But Potter was in a mood. The bloke was handsy on a normal day. But today, after he came, he just kept pinching Draco's tits under his shirt and fucking his hips so that his softening cock moved through the mess until it slid out entirely.

When Draco went to pull up his trousers, though, Potter just turned him around and, with a smirk, knelt. He pressed his face into Draco's crotch, nuzzling his half-hard cock and massaging Draco's well-used arse in his two strong hands.

"We're already late," Draco said, proud of how disapproving he managed to sound with Potter's face all over his cock.

"Then this won't matter, will it?" Potter said against it, now rising against his lips.

"Nnnggghh," Draco whined, and that was it.

Potter dipped two audacious fingers into his crack, found his leaking hole, and pressed in. Which also would have been simply lovely on its own. But at the same time, he lifted Draco's cock, still struggling to go hard so soon, and fed it into his mouth, suckling on it even as his fingers fucked easily in and out of Draco's loose arse.

Draco's eyes rolled back. "You're such a tosser," he sighed.

Potter tickled his rim, smearing his come around, and Draco's cock leapt against his tongue. Then Potter added a third finger and had an embarrassingly easy time of fucking them back inside him.

Draco started whimpering like a puppy, moving his hips forward and back, cock deep into Potter's mouth, arse back onto the thrust of his fingers. He reached up and curled one hand over the top of the stall and used the other to try to muzzle himself, even though Potter had warded them in. (And he'd stuck up a sign that read, "Emergency Maintenance", because that was just Potter's sense of humor. Apparently, maintaining Draco's arse counted as an emergency in his book.)

Potter sucked off of him. "Do you know how much I love what a bloody whore you are, Malfoy?" he asked, back to barely stroking the outside of his arsehole until Draco – yes, it cannot be said any other way – pouted. With his free hand, Draco took his cock and tried to chase down Potter's laughing mouth with it.

But Potter just squelched four fingers into him, and Draco stopped being a git to gasp at the fucking-holy-Merlin's-wet-pants _searing_ pleasure. All of Draco's tissues were inflamed from Potter fucking him, all sort of raw and hot and stimulated. And Potter's fingers stroking over them was almost unbearably intimate. Almost.

It was also almost unbearably lovely. Lovely to the point of a delicious pain.

Yet Potter swallowed his cock, then too, taking it all the way down his squeezing throat and burying his face in Draco's crotch, such that when he swallowed, Draco moaned like he was dying and came.

He came down Potter's excellent throat and into his perverted mouth and kept coming until it ran over his lips and down his chin.

Potter laved him, licked him, blew him, groaned around him, moving slow and over the full length like Draco's cock was his god and it was time to worship.

And those fingers pushed and tickled and stroked through the come in his arse until Draco dissolved into a fit of whispered cursing, his body threatening to go limp, knuckles white over the stall.

Potter pulled off and smiled sedately up at him. He pulled some toilet paper off the roll and wiped at his face. "How did you manage so much a second time?" he asked, standing.

"Talent," Draco breathed.

"I'll say."

Draco felt himself blushing and so dropped his head to stuff his overly orgasmic cock into his trousers. "Could you wand me clean? You're better at it." The admission almost hurt to say, but he was too manky to care.

"What if I want you to stay like this?" Potter's hand delved into his hair then, his thumb doing things to Draco's earlobe that made Draco bite his lip to keep from squeaking. "Stained with my spunk." Thumb over the shell of his ear. "Would you stay like this for me?"

Draco made the mistake of meeting his eyes. "Perverted fuck," he murmured.

Potter's eyes danced with glee. "You will?"

"Don't push it."

Potter's thumb moved over Draco's jaw, and Draco shoved him away with little rancor. "How ever will you get any work done, though, Potter? Knowing I smell like you."

Potter grinned at him. "Very pleasurably, that's how." Then he stepped into the bowl, unwarded the stall, winked at him, and flushed.

Draco straightened his robes and followed suit.

They "met" on the other side.

"Auror Malfoy," Potter said.

"Auror Potter."

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

"If you say so."

They walked through the foyer toward the fountain. "Is that a new cologne you're wearing?" Potter asked.

Draco went quite red. "Bugger off," he said.

Potter adjusted his gait to pass him but turned, shoving his hands into his pockets and shooting Draco an illicit wink. And even after he turned back around, Draco still felt it. Felt it all. And it was perverse, yes, but lovely.

 


End file.
